<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better than Piano Lessons by Lennox (Lennox086)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528067">Better than Piano Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennox086/pseuds/Lennox'>Lennox (Lennox086)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Family Guy (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennox086/pseuds/Lennox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois is annoyed how she never has any money to spend on herself. But when Chris offers her some cash, he expects a service in return. This is a short story inspired by an American Dragon comic I once read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Griffin/Lois Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better than Piano Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lois sat in the living room, sighing as she flipped through the latest catalogs from the Quahog Mall. Every weekend they would be delivered, and every weekend she’d see some new clothes or accessories that she would want. Her current purse was falling apart. It had a broken zipper, a clasp that wouldn’t click shut, and a small hole forming in one of the corners. Yes, it would have been nice to have something new for a change.</p><p>“Damn it,” she muttered. “Peter never buys me anything anymore. God, it feels like I’ve been wearing this same old green shirt forever!” Lois had thought of going back to teaching piano again. She hadn’t done that in a while, and she always enjoyed the extra money. But was something nice and new once-in-a-while really too much to ask for?</p><p>“Something wrong, Mom?” Chris asked as he walked down the stairs. Her middle (and largest) child sat on the couch beside her.</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing. I’m just looking at things I really can’t afford.”</p><p>“You can’t ask Dad to give you some money?”</p><p>“Chris, I pretty much have to wrestle the grocery money from him every week. And whatever I don’t get, he pretty much drinks away down at the Clam. I swear that your father’s tab alone could keep that place going. Just last week, I had to go down there myself just to make sure he was cut off.”</p><p>
  <b></b></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>*****</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <i>It was well after midnight as Lois waited by the back door of the Drunken Clam. She was starting to shiver. She decided that if Jerome was going to take too much longer, she’d go and wait in the car. Thankfully, within a minute, she heard the soft click of the lock and the door swung open.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You know, Lois,” Jerome said as he let her in, “I’m starting to think your husband’s drinking problem isn’t the only reason you keep coming in like this.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“If it isn’t, then it’s a win for both of us,” she grinned. Jerome slipped his hand into the back of her pants to firmly grope her as they walked towards the bar. Lois dropped to her hands and knees at the door. Jerome held it open so she could quickly crawl and hide beneath the counter. Jerome stood at the beer taps in front of her while Lois unzipped his fly. Since Jerome came back into her life, Lois had found herself on the end of his shaft on more than a few occasions. He was easily twice as long and thick as Peter was, but Lois had more enough practice with his size in their youth. Lois slipped his thick and growing shaft into her willing mouth as she heard someone stumbling towards the bar.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Hey… Jer… Jer…… Jerome….. </i>*hic*<i> Gimme… four…. four more beers,” Peter slurred as he held up six fingers. Jerome raised an eyebrow. Even without Lois’s hidden blowjobs, he would still be thinking of cutting him off at this point.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Geez, Peter. Maybe you should slow it down. What would your wife think if she saw you like this?” Jerome asked. With his hand resting on the bar's surface, he felt Lois push the last few inches of his cock down her throat. Peter was a friend and valued customer, but he couldn’t deny the thrill of his wife secretly sucking him off as they talked.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Lois? Lois doesn’t…. think? I don’t know. Four more Pawtucket Patriots.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Well, I think that you’d better take it easy. This is your last round. It’ll be water for you after this.” Spurts of precum dripped out onto Lois’s tongue as she worked her mouth. And as often as this happened, Jerome still had a little trouble keeping his focus. He thought Lois gave the best blowjobs when they were younger. And now, twenty years later, she was even better. Her lips slid back and forth along the length of his shaft as he poured the beers from the tap. Once Peter had taken them back to his friends, Jerome quickly busied himself with anything within reach. He didn’t want to have to serve anyone else until he had emptied his load. He flipped through the TV channels until he found a game, he wiped down the bar, and he started to polish some clean glasses. It was at his third beer mug that he felt himself being pushed past the point of no return. He nudged Lois with his foot to let her know he was about to explode, and she responded by squeezing his leg and hilting her mouth on his dick. Jerome leaned over the bar and did his best to hold his composure. As soon as the first spurt of cum shot into the back of Lois’s throat, Peter was making his way back over to the bar. Jerome swore under his breath. Why now? Couldn’t he have just waited another thirty seconds?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Four… four more, Jerome,” he managed to say, this time holding up seven fingers. Jerome ignored him at first. He tried to stifle his grunts while cumming into Lois’s mouth. He took a deep breath as Lois swallowed the final spurt. She pulled it from her mouth and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. It gave her such a thrill to suck off her ex-lover while her clueless husband stood on the other side of the bar. But she couldn’t leave until Peter went back to his booth. Not complaining, Lois took the softening shaft in her fingers and slipped it into her mouth once more. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock as Jerome decided to cut her husband off.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’m sorry, Peter,” he firmly said. “I told you. I’m putting you on the water. You’re just too drunk.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No, you’re too drunk!” Peter swung his arm to point at him, but he lost his balance and fell to the floor. Jerome just sighed and rubbed his eyes. Every time. Every. Single. Time. He took a quick glance at Lois under the counter. Their eyes met, and Jerome knew that Lois wouldn’t be going anywhere. He looked over at Glen, Cleveland, and Joe in their booth. All three of them were shaking their heads.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You guys want to get him out of here?” Jerome asked. He reached for the phone while his cock twitched in Lois’s mouth. “I’ll call you a cab.”</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>*****</b>
  </p>
</div><p>      “Well, I’ve got some spare cash, Mom. But you gotta do some chores for me first if you want it,” Chris said as he reached into his back pocket. Lois tried to stifle a laugh at her son’s almost absurd suggestion.</p><p>      “Chores? For you?” She couldn’t hold her laughter back anymore. She clutched her sides and fell off the couch in a fit of laughter. This was her house, and she did almost all of the work. She couldn’t help finding a joke in her son’s idea.</p><p>      “Yes, chores,” Chris said firmly. His mother's amusement in his suggestion didn't deter him.</p><p>      “And what’s the first chore?” Lois asked. She stood up and wiped a tear from her eye.</p><p>      “Mom, I want you to suck my dick.”</p><p>The smile from Lois’s lips quickly faded. Had she heard him right? Did her own son really just say that? She wanted to laugh again in hopes that he was just joking. But the look on his face told her that he was completely serious.</p><p>      “Chris, how dare you!” she scolded. She wanted to slap him across the face for even thinking of such an idea. “I’m your mother! I don't ever want to hear you said anything like that again. You got me?” Chris said nothing. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded bundle of cash. He peeled off two $20 notes and presented them to his mother. He didn’t say anything, but he held the same serious expression as he kept his eyes locked on her. Lois glanced between her son's face and the money in his hands. It was impossible to tell how much he had pulled from his pocket. Lois guessed that it had to be a couple of hundred dollars, at least.</p><p>      “Well, Mom?" Chris finally spoke. "What’s it going to be?”</p><p>Lois couldn’t believe what she was doing. Chris was sitting on the couch, his pants were beside him and his shoes and socks tossed on the floor. Lois was on her knees between his legs and taking his cock into her mouth. Lois hadn't seen his member since she and Peter had snuck into Chris's room, and Peter had lifted his covers to show her. Her son wasn’t as big or as thick as Jerome, but he still carried an impressive shaft between his legs. Since then, Lois had always secretly wanted to take her son to bed. But her fantasy of sleeping with him was nothing more than that: a fantasy. Lois thought she could never commit incest. But now... here she was. And for money, no less. She closed her eyes and tried not to picture the cock as belonging to her son.</p><p>      “Yeah. I know the real you, bitch,” Chris muttered. He leaned forward and reached down to pull her shirt open. He pulled two more notes, a twenty and a ten, from the bundle and stuffed them between her breasts.</p><p>      “There’s another $30 for you to swallow,” he said. Lois had barely enough time to realize how much money she had before Chris placed both his hands on her head and pulled her down into his crotch. Lois didn't have time to react. His cock was quickly plunged into her mouth and against the back of her throat. He pulled her head up and down his length, fucking his mother’s face as he felt his climax brewing inside him. Lois, who had lost her gag reflex long ago, was doing everything she could to escape from Chris’s firm grip. She tried to push against him on the couch and peel his fingers from her head. But her son held her tight. He fucked her face and pumped her lips up and down his cock.</p><p>      “Here I cum, Mom!” Chris forced Lois down his length; there was nothing she could do. His cock twitched in her mouth as several thick spurts erupted from its tip. Lois had no choice but to swallow Chris's load. But even though she knew it was wrong, deep down she couldn’t deny the thrill that it gave her to be gulping down her son’s cum. Chris lifted her head for the final spurt to let it splash across her tongue, giving Lois the chance to actually taste him. He laid back against the couch with a sigh, only releasing his grip when his climax came to an end. Lois, however, didn’t pull off straight away. She found herself actually tasting Chris’s load before she swallowed it. She was no stranger to the taste of cum; she had even enjoyed it in her youth. But she didn’t expect her son to taste as good as he did. She pulled the head from her lips and looked up at her boy. With a nervous gulp, she willingly swallowed his last spurt of cum.</p><p>      “Chris… you, we… we shouldn’t have done that,” Lois said. She could almost feel his seed clinging to her throat as she gulped it down. “I think you should get dressed.” Lois couldn't help but gaze over her son's cock. It was slick with her saliva, and he was still hard and twitching. Chris was clearly ready for another round. He reached for his cash and peeled five more twenties from the roll.</p><p>      “Well, I think you should get <i>un</i>dressed,” Chris said and held up the money. He no longer cared about keeping a straight face. His mother knew he was serious now. Lois had already seen the money; she was already in his pocket. </p><p>      “What… ” Lois gulped. “What did you want?” She feared she already knew the answer. </p><p>      “I want you to ride me, Mom. Right here on the couch.”</p><p>Lois didn’t answer straight away. She couldn’t. It was such a forward offer. A part of her wanted to slap him. She wanted to send him to his room and ground him for the rest of his life. But another part wanted to go along with it, even if he didn’t offer her money. Lois already had a taste of the thrill and another part of her was wanting more. As Lois stood there with her conflicting thoughts, Chris folded the notes in half and slipped them into her pants pocket. He kept pushing down into her pocket and dragged her pants down her legs. Lois did nothing to stop him. Chris pulled his mother’s pants down to her ankles before he lay back on the couch. His hard ten-inch cock lay proudly against his stomach. Lois knew she’d love it; she couldn’t deny that. She had felt it press up against the back of her throat only minutes ago. She finally decided to push her logic and reason aside. Lois had taken that monster in her mouth. Now, she wanted it in her pussy.</p><p>Lois climbed over Chris and stood on her knees above him. With one hand, she hooked her finger into the crotch of her panties and pulled them aside. With the other, she held his rod firmly in place. The tip brushed over her lower lips and sent chills up her spine. She couldn’t believe that she was actually going to fuck her son. She bit her lip and pushed herself down his shaft. His girth stretched her open as she sunk down on him. </p><p>      “Oh… fuck…” she hissed as her pussy took him in.</p><p>      “Yeah. Keep going, Mom!” Chris said. He placed his hands on her hips and helped her take more and more as he pulled her down.</p><p>      “Oh God, Chris. You’re so big!” Lois cried. Within a minute, he had buried all ten inches inside his mother’s cunt. Chris didn’t give her a chance to rest. As soon as he was hilted, he began to lift her back up. Lois gripped the backrest of the couch and forced herself to stay put.</p><p>      “Just let… just let Mommy get used to it, Chris,” she muttered. Lois pushed herself back down around the base of his shaft.</p><p>Lois gave herself a couple of minutes before announcing she was ready. Chris lifted her back up his shaft, only to forcefully slam her back down. Lois winced each time her body was made to take his cock. She felt like she could be torn apart from the inside. But, the longer she rode him, his length was becoming more bearable and easier to manage. Chris could feel his mother’s cunt squeezing his cock with every thrust. It hugged him as he pulled her down. Lois reached under her shirt to unclasp her bra. Her tits fell free, bringing a huge smile to Chris's face.</p><p>“You remember these, don’t you, sweetie?” she asked and leaned over him. With one hand on the back of Chris’s head and the other cupping her breast, she pressed her tit against his mouth and invited him to suck on her nipple.</p><p>      “You drank so much milk from me when you were a baby.” Chris groaned and he closed his eyes. How he wished he could have remembered it. But now, as a young adult, he had much more of an appreciation for her perfect tits. He started sucking on her nipple as Lois began to ride him on her own. She gasped as Chris bit down on her nipple. While she wasn’t lactating, that didn’t stop him from sucking. He lifted his hand to grope and fondle her other breast. It felt so smooth and soft in his grasp. He felt the small nubbin under his fingers as he gently twisted and tugged it between his fingers.</p><p>      “Oh, God. Keep going, Chris,” Lois groaned. “Faster, honey. Faster.” Pulling back from her tit, Chris planted his hands firmly back on her hips. He fucked his mother as hard and as fast as he could. His eyes never strayed away from her tits that bounced above him. Each thrust of his cock would hit that special spot inside Lois. She bit her lip and groaned as she was pushed closer and closer to the edge with each thrust. The impressive cock, the taboo and forbidden act, even performing it in front of the living room window in broad daylight. It all counted towards Lois's needed release. She threw her head back and cried out with bliss. Her pussy clenched around Chris's shaft as she was brought to her climax.</p><p>      “Fuck!” she cried. “Fuck, FUCK, FUCK!” Chris never stopped; he fucked his mother throughout her orgasm. Lois quickly collapsed on top of him. Her climax had left her almost breathless and exhausted. She had never cum that hard with Peter before; and definitely not that hard since she was younger. Lois let her body slump atop his groin. </p><p>      “Fuck, Mom. I’m going to cum too,” he groaned as he pulled her down. Lois's eyes shot open.</p><p>      “What? Chris, no! Pull out!” Lois began to panic as she was ripped from her afterglow. But Chris ignored her. He held his mother down while she tried to pull off. But, much like with her head, her son kept his firm grip. Lois’s eyes went wide as she felt warm spurts of cum erupting into her body. Chris came deep within her inner tunnel, his cock twitching against her walls as each rope of seed shot from his cock.</p><p>      “Oh, God...” Lois muttered. She lifted her hands to her face. In her mind, she could picture Chris’s seed swimming inside her. The thousands and thousands of tiny sperm cells fighting and trying to make their way to her womb. But Chris didn’t seem to care. He sighed as he came, letting his body go limp on the couch and finally releasing his grip on her waist.</p><p>      “I told you to pull out!” Lois snapped at him. Chris just shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>      “Sorry, Mom. I couldn’t help it. You just felt so good inside.” Lois glared at him as she lifted herself off his cock. Her panties snapped back into place as he slipped out of her and stepped back onto the floor. Her legs trembled as they were suddenly forced to support her weight.</p><p>      “Well, at least it means that we don’t have to clean up,” Lois sighed. She reached down to pick up her pants off the floor. “You'll be in big trouble if you knocked me up, young man. I don't want to have to explain to anyone that I've got my son's baby inside me.”</p><p>      “I don’t think that’ll happen, Mom," Chris sat up on the couch. "I’m sure you’ve got some pills or something in your bathroom upstairs.” Lois quickly became flustered. Chris was right; she did have pills upstairs. She just didn't want him to know it.</p><p>      “That’s not the point, Chris.”</p><p>They dressed and quickly hid any evidence of their affair. Lois opened the window to air the room while Chris tidied up the couch cushions. He picked up the rest of his cash from his pocket, two fifties, a twenty and a ten, and he held it out to his mother.</p><p>      “And what’s this for?” Lois asked. She took it from his hand, already agreeing to whatever perversion her son had in mind. Lois knew that as long as she got his cock and he made her cum like that again, she was already more than willing.</p><p>      “For you to come to my room tonight," Chris said. "I want to fuck your ass too.” Lois paused for a quick second as she eyed the last of the money. She gave him a sultry smile and stuffed the notes into her pocket.</p><p>      “Alright, deal," she said. "You'll be seeing me tonight, Chris. But don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone. Understand?”</p><p>      “Absolutely,” Chris smiled. He raised his hand in promise. </p><p>Lois made her way into the kitchen. She could feel a slight and dull ache echo inside her with each stride of her legs. Lois knew she'd be feeling her fuck tomorrow morning and that Chris would probably destroy her ass later on. Lois filled the kettle with water and left it to boil for some coffee. Slowly and carefully, she sat down at the kitchen table as she waited. She couldn't deny that she had enjoyed their fuck. If Lois knew how hard she'd cum before, she might have even slept with Chris sooner, even without being paid for it. She dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out the cash. She looked it over in her hands.</p><p>      "I just got paid to have my brains fucked out," she chuckled at herself. She began to count the money she had made. But when she reached the final note, Lois paused. She started counting again. Her eyes were wide; she couldn't believe it. Lois had to be sure she got it right.</p><p>      “Three... three hundred?” she quietly asked herself. “I… slept with my son for $300?” Lois knew she should feel disgusted for such an act, but she couldn’t deny how good it felt.</p><p>      "Still... if he can make me cum like that every time..." Lois bit her lip as her mind entertained the notion of sleeping with her son after tonight, perhaps even regularly. She had definitely enjoyed it, and she had some extra cash for herself as a bonus. Now she could buy that new purse or a whole new outfit. She could even take Bonnie out to lunch. And all it took was her son giving her the best fuck of her adult life.</p><p>The kettle boiled and Lois went about making her morning coffee. She was just about to sit back down when the phone rang. She took a sip from her mug as she answered the call.</p><p>      “Hello?”</p><p><i>“Hey, Lois. It’s me,”</i> Peter greeted her on the other end of the line. Lois clutched the phone to her chest. She mouthed <i>'thank you'</i> to the ceiling and breathed a sigh of relief that he didn’t call earlier.</p><p>      “Hey, Peter. What’s up?”</p><p>
  <i>“Look, I just noticed that I’m missing some drinking money. You didn’t take $300 from my wallet this morning, did you?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“…Lois?”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>